Mensaje erróneo
by angel-Utau
Summary: Utau ya le había mandado sus mensajes para Ikuto anteriormente, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? TRADUCCIÓN. Dos capítulos
1. El mensaje

Hola gente amante de Shugo chara, vuelvo con una historia sobre la pareja Kutau espero que os guste.

**Dissclaimers:**

**-derechos de autor: **WeirdWingedDaydreamingBookworm

-**derechos de traducción**: angel-Utau

**-Derechos de personajes**: Peach pit

**-Idioma original:** Wrong Message

_obviamente al traducir algunas estructuras gramaticales, así como verbos, palabras y expresiones y ,en ocasiones, la forma de la narrativa varían._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: _El mensaje_**

* * *

Fue cuando Kukai estaba a mitad de camino, regreso a su casa, cuando recordó que su móvil seguía apagado.

Era sábado; volvía de un entrenamiento de fútbol, el gimnasio siempre estaba abierto, también los fines de semana, para cualquiera que quisiese entrenar, incluso si no fuera así, Kukai estaba seguro de que los conserjes se lo habrían permitido; ser miembro de todos los equipos deportivos escolares tenía sus ventajas.

Rebuscó rápidamente en su bolsa de deporte; sus manos pasaron por varias camisetas, botellas de agua y por las toallas que se encontraban al fondo. Finalmente su mano se cerró entorno al pequeño objeto tecnológico sumergido entre todo ese montón. Lo sacó, lo abrió y lo encendió.

No quería que nada le molestase mientras entrenaba, pero llevaba fuera cuatro horas (por lo menos). Se había ido cuando sus hermanos dormían; si le habían estado buscando para que hiciese algún recado no le habían podido encontrar.

Cuando el teléfono se encendió suspiró con alivio, no había ninguna llamada perdida, pero había algo distinto. Había una nota indicándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto; Kukai frunció el ceño, sus hermanos nunca le mandaban ningún mensaje. Estaba seguro de que ninguno sabía como hacerlo; seguramente los dedos de Kaidou eran demasiado grandes para poder escribir. Enogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza lo abrió.

En el momento en el que lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Re-leyó el remitente y el mensaje sin aceptar lo que estaba viendo. No tenía ningún sentido. Era una locura. Imposible. Sin embargo estaba allí de verdad.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía. Una mezcla de sorpresa, impresión y una indescifrable alegría se arremolinaban dentro de él luchando por la dominancia. Se quedó parado en medio de la carretera, completamente confundido, en un momento había pasado de sentir que saltaba hasta el cielo, a querer golpearse la cabeza contra el asfalto. Y entonces la realidad lo golpeó de lleno, borrando cualquier pensamiento y emoción. Por supuesto. Tenía que ser eso. Su corazón, que hasta hace unos momento latía desenfrenadamente, aminoraba el ritmo hasta tal puto de que estaba seguro que iba a pararse. El estomago, que antes le había subido hasta la garganta, se encontraba ahora en sus talones. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Era la única explicación razonable. Solo había hecho conclusiones sin pararse a mirar lo hechos y la realidad, dejando que sus emociones se antepusiesen a su sentido común. Pero incluso, al haber llegado a la conclusión, una chispa de algo, no sabía si horror o esperanza, seguía perforándolo desde el interior, lo que le hizo confirmar aún más su lógica (completamente lógica, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?) hipótesis. Odiándose a sí mismo, y con el ceño fruncido, marcó su número de teléfono.

* * *

Utau estaba sentada en el vestuario. Se encontraba en un descanso del rodaje; acurrucada en su silla con la ropa de trabajo. A primera vista todo parecía tranquilo, su pesada respiración solo mostraba que estaba cansada. Pero si uno se molestaba en mirar con un poco más de atención la escena, sería capaz de ver a través de ese fino velo.

Encendió su teléfono con asombro, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Su respiración era la única prueba de que estaba viva. Eru volava a su alrededor con histeria mientras repetía cosas como " ¿Utau estas bien?" y "Seguro que esto no es más que un gran malentendido". Por otro lado, Iru solo volaba alrededor mientras soltaba su característico "hehehehe hihihihihihi". Ninguna la estaba ayudando.

Le envió el mensaje hacía ya dos horas, en su último descanso. Hacía ya. Dos. Horas. Enteras. Y aún no había respondido. Rompió todas las reglas de respuestas rápidas que existían, incluso la de los cuatro minutos. A los diez minutos ya se estaba volviendo loca imaginándose los peores escenarios posibles. Se burlaría de ella. Se reiría de ella. La odiaría. Renegaría de ella. No estaba segura de cual de los casos era el peor.

No podía concentrarse en las practicas sudando y jadeando con furia; y no paró hasta llegar a los vestuarios y coger el móvil con manos temblorosas.

Y todavía nada. Utau quería gritar. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Es que acaso era más importante que contestarla? ¿Que pasaba por su cabeza como para pensar que podía hacerse el tonto con ella sí sin más? Quería cabrearse con él, estaba en su derecho; pero simplemente no podía, y sabía perfectamente porque., lo que hacía que su frustración aumentara y después de dos horas tenía que sacarla de alguna manera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH! ¡BASTA YA!- espetó a su charas, que gritaron aterradas y volaron juntas a la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Exactamente en el momento en el que su móvil empezó a sonar.

Se quedó congelada con el cepillo del pelo, que iba a tirar a sus charas,en la mano mirándolas con los ojos abiertos. Ellas también la devolvieron la mirada con los ojos tan abiertos como el halo de Eru.

Dejó caer el cepillo y se dio la vuelta con tal fuerza y rapidez que derribó algunas cosas a su paso. Agarró el móvil y miró la ID.

Kukai. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba involuntariamente; pero entonces recordó que había estado esperando por dos horas y la rabia volvía a construirse en ella ¿en que estaba pensando ese pequeño mocoso? Le haría pagar. Esperó un rato escuchando el tono del móvil y cuando estaba segura de que estaba a punto de colgar lo cogió asegurándose de que tenía suerte de que hiciera aquello.

-Ho-Hola- oh, genial, tartamudeaba "_Buen comienzo Utau; ahí va tu oportunidad de fingir que no has estado llorando sobre tu teléfono como una loca obsesionada por las últimas dos horas. _Seguía enfadada con él y quería sonar arrogante y fría, pero después de eso solo pudo abofetearse mentalmente.

-Hey, soy yo- Bien, genial. Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. No tenía fuerzas para interrogarle sobre por qué suponía que ella sabía que él era ese "yo".-Umm... bueno... quería preguntarte una cosa.

Toda la ira que sentía se había derretido; solo tenía miedo y se sentía apunto de llorar.

-¿Ah si?

-¿Me has... mandado, uno de tus mensajes para Ikuto otra vez?-silencio. Por cinco, diez, quince segundos. A los veinte Kukai empezó a preocuparse- ¿Utau? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Eh, si- salió de su trance- perdona, pensaba en otra cosa.

-Vale. Bueno ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Me mandaste su mensaje?

-Oh, eso... si.-_"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?"_ se auto abofeteó- ¿Porque pensaste que podía ser para ti?- Trató de burlarse de él pero hasta a su parecer sonaba falsa; tal vez porque eso era lo último que quería decirle.

-Como si lo hubiese pensado.-Kukai resopló al otro lado de la linea haciendo que le corazón de Utau se hundiese hasta sus tobillos.

-Bueno... lo siento-su voz se quebraba- Debí haberte avisado primero.

-No tranquila, está bien. Solo quería comprobarlo.- contestó rápidamente y tras eso hubo unos momentos de silencio.- Oye ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

Utau se sorprendió ¿Cómo había cambiado tan rápido de tema? Pero oirle hablar de se modo hizo que su antiguo yo saliese de nuevo

-¿Quieres decir después de bailar, grabar otras tres escenas y trabajar en mi nuevo single? ¡Por su puesto que no!

-Genial... ¿Nos encontramos en la estación a las cinco entonces?

Utau cayó al suelo de la impresión.

-Tu... tu... mocoso- luchó por encontrar las palabras- En primer lugar ¿Quien ha dicho que vaya a ir?

Juró que pudo ver como sonreía en la otra linea.

-Yo

Acto seguido, sin ninguna explicación, colgó.

* * *

Kuaki dejó caer el móvil en la bolsa mientras trataba de forzar una sonrisa. Había confirmado su suposición, como esperaba no había podido ser otra cosa. Pero, aún así, no dejaba de sentir como si algo dentro de él estuviese muriendo; debía ser la esperanza después de todo.

No sabía por qué le había dicho de salir con él, imaginó que no había podido evitarlo, aunque sabía que era inútil. Así estaban las cosas, y así se iban a quedar; era el único motivo por el cual no sentirse decepcionado.

* * *

Utau se sentó con el teléfono aún en la oreja. Colgó solo porque el sonido la estaba volviendo loca.

Eso había sido todo. Ninguno de los escenarios que habían pasado por su cabeza se habían cumplido, esto había sido peor; nunca habría imaginado, ni en un millón de años, que pudiese pensar que el mensaje no era para él, ¿acaso lo había considerado en algún momento? No, por eso no le había dicho nada. Estaba demasiado asustada cuando escribió el mensaje, y más aún cuando lo envió, para que luego el lo malinterpretara; simplemente no tenía coraje suficiente para decírselo. En primer lugar, le había mandado el mensaje porque no era capaz de decirlo. ¿Y sino la apreciaba? dudaba que no lo hiciese. Para él seguramente solo era una estúpida ídolo que pasó a ser su amiga, por eso no pensó que el mensaje podía ser para él.

Y sin embargo le había pedido salir con el por la tarde. No era una cita, pero aún así estarían solos los dos.

-Utau...- Eru se acercó con cautela- ¿vas a ir a algún sitio hoy?

No importaba que, seguían teniendo sus concursos de ramen, sus paseos, y después de pasar un tiempo podría decírselo.

Poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios.

-Si

* * *

Hola gente este es un pequeño fic de dos caps que como ya he puesto arriba no me pertenece, es solo una traducción.

Espero que este primer cap os haya gustado n.n

nos vemos en el siguiente.

_Disfrutando__ con: Animals- Maroon 5_


	2. Su tarde

**Dissclaimers:**

**-derechos de autor: **WeirdWingedDayDreamingBookworm

**-traducción: **angel-Utau

**-Titulo original: **_Wrong message_

-Shugo chara es propiedad de Peach Pit.

_Obviamente al traducir, algunas estructuras gramaticales, así como verbos, palabras o expresiones, y en ocaisones, la forma de la narrativa, pueden variar._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: _Su tarde_**

* * *

Ella llegó pronto. Él llegaba tarde. Siempre era así. Utau frunció el ceño cuando miró el reloj de la estación pensando que debería haber estado allí hacía un minuto. _ Que irresponsabilidad. _Nada más pensarlo su figura surgió a la vista al doblar la esquina. Cuando la vio comenzó a caminar hacia ella arrastrando su bicicleta a un lado. Utau lo escaneó de pies a cabeza. No parecía haber nada diferente de lo habitual; vestía con normalidad: una sudadera con capucha y pantalones hasta la rodilla; tenía el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes y sonrisa "marca comercial registrada" plasmada en su rostro. Utau se preguntaba si ese chico nunca estaría triste, siempre parecía estar alegre, y lo encontró increíblemente molesto, y un poco atractivo; sin embargo, no es como si fuese a admitirlo.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta ella su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Bueno, ¿Cómo de tarde he llegado esta vez?"

Utau miró el reloj de nuevo y contestó con indiferencia "Minuto y medio"

Tenía una mirada entretenida por la que Utau quería soltarle una bofetada; o tal vez no. "Oh cuan despreciable soy" Bromeó.

"Bueno, lo eres" Le espetó.

Él solo se rió. Utau quería estrangularlo; o tal vez no.

"Así que, ¿Cual es la razón de todo esto?" preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de su comportamiento durante toda la conversación.

"No mucho. Me he dado cuenta de que solo quedamos para hacer concursos de ramen.

Utau resopló "¿Y?"

Kuukai sonrió de nuevo. "Que quiero cambiar eso"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la agarró de la muñeca y echó a correr tirando de ella. Para un chico tan joven tenía mucha fuerza; todo el deporte que hacía tendría algo que ver después de todo.

"¡Oye!" protestó. "¡Déjame ir!"

"No"

Utau lo estudió. Tenía los ojos puestos en el camino frente a él sin prestarle nada de atención a ella. Su mano se enlazó con la suya, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo. Odiaba sus reacciones cada vez que se rozaban accidentalmente o cuando la agarraba da la mano; sudor, escalofríos, su corazón acelerándose. Nunca había sucedido antes. Con Ikuto todo eso era... Normal. A pesar de haber querido ser algo más, la conexión de hermano y hermana seguía allí, por lo que para ellos era normal tocarse.

Viendo como estaba Kukai concluyó en que los acontecimientos de la mañana no le afectaban en absoluto. No se veía diferente; estaba tan tranquilo y alegre como siempre.

Finalmente se detuvo en medio de una pequeña plaza, llena de diferentes tiendas y puestos. Soltó su mano, Utau odiaba admitirlo, pero se decepcionó.

"En serio, ¿podrías explicarme que estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó tratando, desesperadamente, iniciar una conversación para evitar que se notase su vergüenza.

Se encogió de hombros. "Tú dirás ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Le miró y cuando él la miró expectante, suspiró y echó un vistazo al lugar.

Era un soleado sábado, por lo que había mucha gente alrededor. La cabinas con toldos de colores brillantes fueron atrayendo a los niños con juguetes y comida; ya que estaba teniendo éxito, viendo como todos los niños arrastraban a sus padres hasta allí, no tardó en formarse una cola de espera en cada uno.

La mirada de Utau vagó por la plaza, pasando de un stand a otro, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en uno de taiyaki. Su estomagó rugió recordando que no había comido nada desde la mañana. Se volvió a Kukai, a punto de decirle lo que pasaba por su mente, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando lo sorprendió mirándola. Fue solo un momento antes de que volviese a desviar la mirada de ella, sonrojándose, pero le pareció ver una chispa extraña en sus ojos antes de que lo hiciera. Una chispa de algo desconocido, algo que no sabía como nombrar; o mejor dicho, sabría que nombre darle si fuese posible. Pero no.

"Um..." comenzó, maldiciendo el sonrojo que empezaba a formarse en su rostro. "He pensado que podemos comprar algo de comida" señaló con el dedo el stand de taiyaki.

Rió nervioso. Extraño. Primero la reacción que tuvo al descubrirle mirándola y ahora esto. Estaba bastante fuera de lugar siendo él. "Claro"

Se acercaron y se situaron en la cola, aparentemente infinita. Hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Entonces" empezó "¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? ¿Algo interesante?"

"Oh, no mucho a verdad. Solo estoy grabando y cantando; cosas así."

"Mucha gente, como siempre ¿no?"

"Sí"

Se hizo silencio de nuevo.

"¿Cómo están Nikaidou y Yukari? ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Utau suspiró "Están discutiendo, como siempre"

"Ya veo ¿Y siguen con el plan de casarse?"

"Seguramente. Pero ya los conoces, podrían discutir frente al altar, la tormenta pasaría y luego volverían a estar juntos al día siguiente."

"Si, tienes razón"

Silencio.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Ikuto?" preguntó en voz baja.

Utau se estremeció, Cada poro de su ser quería gritar que _nad_a estaba pasando con Ikuto y que no pasaría _nad_a **_jamás_**. _'Porque eres...'_

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" dijo desesperada por hablar.

Parecía desconcertado por su tono. "Bu-bueno" tartamudeó, torpemente, mirando a su alrededor. "Me he dado cuenta... ya que... ese mensaje..."

Utau lo miró fijamente; no lo entendía, después de todo. "Hablando del mensaje, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme? Pasaron cerca de dos horas antes de tu respuesta". No quería hablar de Ikuto con él; lo que realmente quería era una respuesta a la pregunta.

Pareció estar confundido por unos momentos. "Oh, eso" dijo consiguiendo volver a respirar. La miró completamente tranquilo. "Mi teléfono estaba apagado"

Su teléfono estaba apagado. Eso era todo; por eso no a respondió. Después de todas sus preocupaciones..._ "¿Por qué?"_

"Estaba entrenando; no quería que me molestasen."

Sintió la necesidad de reír. Entonces cayó en algo y frunció el ceño. "Espera ¿Has estado entrenando por dos horas?"

"Cuatro"

Lo miró de nuevo; esta vez, incrédula. "Eres idiota"

"¿Desde cuando te importa?"

Sus ojos se encontraron. Y luego se echaron a reír. Se rieron tanto que la gente se paraba a mirarlos y a decirles que parasen, que era demasiado ruidosos, peor no les importó; siguieron hasta que se les cayeron las lágrimas, hasta quedarse sin aliento y cerca de caerse al suelo. Después de eso no hubo ningún silencio incomodo, ni ninguna conversación absurda. Consiguieron su taiyaki y fueron a las tiendas. Incluso, aún cuando no buscaban nada, era divertido. Utau disfrutaba de su compañía. Tan solo era... agradable. Era tan natural.

Kukai la arrastró hasta la tienda de deportes donde derribó una fila de maniquíes de la emoción. Causó una escena completa; arrastrándose debajo de la pila de extremidades de plástico y la tela, y empezar a pedir disculpas a todo el que pasaba. Sin embargo, cuando se tropezó al salir, todavía pidiendo disculpas frenéticamente( aunque el dueño ya había dicho que no pasaba nada) y tirando a Utau ( que quería poner sus ojos de _"eres como un niño"_ ), se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sus ojos parecían distantes, y su rostro estaba enfocado en otra cosa. "Shh. ¿Has oído eso?"

Utau escuchó. Y pudo oír un suave llanto" Miró a Kukai. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, siguiendo el sonido, caminando hacia él. Utau le siguió. Al doblar la esquina el llanto se hizo más fuerte. Detrás de una de las cajas del callejón sin salida, un bebé estaba sentado llorando. Solo al estar cerca, Utau pudo comprobar la fuera de sus pulmones. Sollozaba y gritaba mientras las lágrimas corrían como arroyos por su cara.

"Oh" Kukai se inclinó para cogerlo. "¿Estás perdido amiguito?"

El bebé gritó en respuesta.

"Shhh, shhh, está bien. Venga, vamos a buscar a tus padres." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Utau lo siguió de nuevo, sintiendose un poco confundida. Nunca supo que Kukai fuese bueno con los niños. Llegaron a la plaza llena de gente.

"Oh. Genial" exclamó Utau desesperada "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a su padres en este lugar?"

Kukai no contestó. Solo miró a su alrededor como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Sus ojos se detuvieron en algún punto al otro lado de la plaza.

"Allí" Y sin darla ninguna explicación, comenzó a caminar.

_'¿Qué es él?'_

Se abrieron paso a través de la marea de gente. Finalmente vio como Kukai suspiraba. Una pareja estaba cerca de algunos puestos hablando fervientemente de algo, la mujer parecía a punto de estallar en llanto.

Kukai se acercó a ellos. "Disculpe ¿es este su..." El reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos.

La pareja se volvió hacia él. "Kukai, que sorpresa encontrare por aquí" Los ojos de la mujer se desviaron al bebé. ·¡Has encontrado a Tsubasa! ¡Oh gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!" Lo tomó de sus brazos llorando y riendo aliviada; en cuanto a Tsubasa, parecía feliz al estar de vuelta en brazos de su madre, dejó de llorar y cerró los ojos.

Se separaron después de que los padres de Tsubasa agradeciesen otro millón de veces a Kukai por encontrarlo, mientras que él solo se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza avergonzado, repitiendo que no era nada, y que ni si quiera sabía que era él, que Tsubasa había crecido mucho desde la última vez, y esas cosas. Cuando finalmente se fueron, se volvió hacia Utau, todavía avergonzado, y sugirió ir al parque, a lo que estuvo de acuerdo.

Caminaron un largo rato, cogiendo el camino más largo. Al llegar se sentaron en un banco y se quedaron en silencio. Utau lo estudió, mirando su perfil mientras miraba un partido de fútbol. Se pregunto qué fue lo que la atrajo de él; tal vez la forma en la que su personalidad afectaba a la suya, haciendo que olvidase sus problemas, aunque fuese de manera momentánea. tal vez que siempre se las arreglaba para sacarla una sonrisa. O tal vez que siempre la escuchaba, aunque no dijese nada más que tonterías, cosas absurdas que no merecía la pena escuchar. Tal vez era su gran diferencia con Ikuto, tan cerrado y misterioso. Tal vez necesitase un cambio.

O tal vez era todo eso.

Y, sin embargo, él no lo veía.

"Mira" Dijo Kukai señalando a lo lejos. Entrecerró los ojos para ver lo que decía, y se encontró con dos figuras que sostenían a una tercera más pequeña. Al ver que Utau no lograba entender a qué se refería empezó a explicárselo sin darse la vuelta. "Son Rima y Nagihiko" Esos dos guardianes. "Y mira quien está con ellos" Era un bebé. Un bebé que se parecía mucho a...

"¿En serio? ¿Cuantas veces puede llegara perderse ese niño?" Preguntó con frustración.

Kukai rió. De pronto se detuvo y suspiró. "Es trágico l de esos dos ¿verdad?" Ella le miró dudosa "Quiero decir, que basta con mirarlos para ver que se gustan y que no hacen nada a respecto. Simplemente, no parece que se den cuenta de los sentimientos del otro"

Utau lo miró, estupefacta. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Los miró de nuevo, y lo vio. La forma en que sus ojos se escondían de los del otro, como se sonrojaban cuando se tocaban accidentalmente. Con Tsubasa entre ellos parecían una familia.

Utau comenzó a reírse, no pudo evitarlo, todo lo absurdo de su propia situación la alcanzó. Kukai solo la miró confuso.

"¿Qué?"

Ella solo se rió más fuerte.

"Es que... Solo... Estás tan ciego"

Su mandíbula cayo. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Con mucho esfuerzo logró para de reír. No podía ocultarlo más. "Tu... La forma ne la que llegas a los demás, ¿cómo lees a través de ellos? Puedes saber cuando una persona está molesta con solo mirarla ¿Cómo sabías que eran los padres de Tsubasa?"

"Eran los únicos que parecían preocupados" murmuró, como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo, saber que han perdido a su bebé por sus emociones.

Utau rió de nuevo. "Allí. Hiciste lo mismo con Rima y Nagihiko. Y cuando viste a Amu en primavera, sabías por qué estaba preocupada, cuando llegaron Rima y Kairi, lo sabías a pesar de que no la viste durante meses. Y... Sabes todo eso..." había levantado la voz sin darse cuenta "Y sin embargo... sin embargo.." Sintió como los ojos empezaban a picarle por las lágrimas " No puedes decir..." Iban a derramarse de un momento a otro. Kukai la miraba paralizado mientras hablaba. Sin duda debería haberle asustado; parecía una lunática. Gritó; y eso pareció romperle. Corrió hacia ella, y ella colapsó en sus brazos.

"Ese mensaje... Era para ti, idiota..." susurró mientras la lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Por unos momento no pasó nada, y entonces Utau sintió que su cuerpo temblaba. '_¿Qué..?' _Con curiosidad abrió un ojo para mirarlo y se quedó congelada. Se estaba riendo. Como si se tratase de una broma. Fue demasiado. Lo empujó y comenzó a correr. No sabía a donde iba, solo sabía que quería alejarse de él. Oyó como la llamaba, pero no se detuvo. Sin embargo, Kuaki seguía siendo más rápido que ella, logró alcanzarla y tirarla al suelo junto a él. Utau logró reírse a través de las lágrimas.

"¿Qué? ¿No piensas decirme nada? Esto tiene que ser una broma para ti ¿no es así? Mocoso..." Fue cortada por sus ojos; cuando le miró con pudo continuar; ladeó la cabeza para evitarle, pero él la agarró con una mano obligándola a mirarle. Estaba decidido.

Y la besó. Así, sin avisar. Sabía que no debía corresponderle, pero aún así lo hizo, enredando las manso en su nuca. Fue mejor que la primera vez que se besaron, cuando solo una parte de sus sentimientos existía. A pesar de todo el momento, una ola de pánico pasó por su mente '_¿No habrá besado a alguien más? ¿verdad? Si es así, lo mataré' _

Cuando se separaron Kukai apoyó su frente en al de ella y sonrió "Entonces, ¿no me hiciste llegar el mensaje erróneo?" Utau se limitó a negar. "Bueno Utau, entonces tenemos un problema. Porque yo también te quiero"

* * *

Hoooola people, después de un MONTÓN de tiempo he conseguido terminar de traducir el fic; he de admitir que ha sido más bien por priorizar algunas de mis otras historias, aunque también por pereza (me enganché a un par de series anime y bueno, os podéis imaginare el resto eje n.n") Esto me enseñará mantenerme lejos de las traducciones ¬¬

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y nos veremos por el fandom con alguna nueva historia (sea Kutau o Amuto)

Muchos kisses y hasta la próxima.


End file.
